Your Match
by Sepulchres
Summary: They had been hunted nearly to extinction, and now there were two. What better place for the rarest, most elusive supernatural creatures to congregate than the ever so magical Mystic Falls? And they just want to play. / Kol/OC, Elijah/OC
1. Chapter 1

_My old man's a bad man, but  
__I can't deny the way he holds my hand  
__And he grabs me, he has me  
__By my heart  
__He doesn't mind I have a Las Vegas past,  
__he doesn't mind that I have an L.A crass way about me  
__He loves me, with every beat  
__of his cocaine heart_

Kol had wanted to explore. It was understandable, after spending over a hundred years in that God-forsaken box his damned brother had put him in. So he told Klaus to entertain him, and guilted him into getting his way by '_oh, it's the least you could do, brother, after locking me in a box for a hundred years._' He had not been awake for eight hours, yet he had found that he had missed the fun of the passing decades – and he was not best pleased.

_Swimming pool, glimmering, darlin'  
__White bikini off, with my red nail polish  
__Watch me in the swimming pool, bright blue ripples, you  
__Sippin' sippin' on your black Cristal, ah yeah_

Nevertheless, it was never too late to start. And this is how the four brothers ended up in this establishment. They left the house under the unwavering stare of their mother, and the comments of their sister claiming that all men were animals – why else would they wind up in a strip club so soon after being awakened? She didn't take into account that all men – whether refined, reckless, or repugnant – have needs. Such as the need to watch two women dancing around a pole in scant clothing. And they weren't in a strip club. It was a gentlemen's club.

_Light of my life, fire in my loins  
__Be a good baby, do what I want  
__Light of my life, fire in my loins  
__Gimme them gold coins, gimme them coins_

Klaus had his nose scrunched up at the music that was playing, but his lips were turned up in an amused smirk at the women that he was looking at. They were much too refined to work in a place like this, he thought. Graceful. He leaned back in the sleek leather sofa, foot balanced on his other knee in a relaxed pose as he sipped on his bourbon occasionally. He rather enjoyed the view.

_And I'm off to the races,  
__Cases of Bacardi chasers,  
__Chasin' me all over town  
__'Cause he knows I'm wasted, facing  
__Time again on Riker's Island, and I won't get out_

Finn, looking out of place with his 10th century hair, was dressed in a dress shirt of Klaus' and staring at the women. This is what humans had evolved to? Nine hundred years had passed in a flash for him, and when he was daggered, behaviour such as this would have earned a sentence of execution for the women. It was appalling, and the gargantuan voice named '_Judgement_' in his head was desperately pushing back the voices of '_Lust_' and '_Appreciation_' into the darker recesses of his mind. Having not been accustomed to spirits, he held a glass of very expensive red wine in his hand – and tried not to focus on how appealing the women looked with their legs wrapped around a pole, muscles tensed and their arses so perky underneath such skimpy underclothes. He couldn't decide if they even were underclothes. What the fuck even were they?

_Because I'm crazy, baby  
__I need you to come here and save me  
__I'm your little scarlet, starlet  
__Singing in the garden,  
__Kiss me on my open mouth  
__Ready for you_

Elijah was enjoying the show immensely, although he would never admit it to his siblings. A man that has been single for so long has to have guilty pleasures after all, has he not? He was grateful that his siblings hadn't questioned his willingness in attending a club such as this, what with his claim to nobility and insanely moral high ground and all. This is named a _gentlemen's_ club for a reason, he decided. This is why his presence was acceptable. His posture was relaxed, and his usual suit was on his body. He occasionally sipped his bourbon, but his eyes never left the girls – he particularly enjoyed the one to the left, whose dark outfit hid very little. Her eyes locked into his briefly as she hung upside down, supporting herself with her legs, sliding slowly towards the ground and his face changed into a rare smirk. He lifted the bourbon to his lips, taking a sip before she swung herself around the other way.

_My old man is a tough man, but  
__He got a soul as sweet as blood red jam and he shows me  
__He knows me  
__Every inch of my tar black soul  
__He doesn't mind I have a flat broke down life,  
__In fact he says he thinks it's what he might like about me  
__Admires me  
__The way I roll like a rolling stone_

Kol was immensely pleased to be here. He liked pretty women. He liked pretty women a lot, and these women were very pretty. Especially the one to the right. He liked her. He found it fascinating how different women were after a hundred years. This woman had bright, blood red hair – perfectly suited to his tastes, he thought with a chuckle – that faded out into a more innocent blonde, curled and pinned so that it flowed readily with her body's movements. She was fabulously figured, with wide hips and suitably sized breasts that were probably enhanced greatly by the bra she wore. Bras did not do such beautiful things to a woman's chest before he was daggered, and he appreciated it immensely.

_Likes to watch me in the glass room, bathroom  
__Chateau Marmont  
__Slippin' on my red dress, puttin' on my makeup  
__Glass room, perfume, Cognac, lilac fumes  
__Says it feels like heaven to him_

His brain was having difficulty on deciding whether he should focus on her chest or her fabulously moving hips and arse, so he decided that he would have to do both somehow. His eyes were rapidly travelling between the two, focusing only for a couple of seconds before moving back. Of course, he wouldn't want to ignore the other one – she had white hair, with a subtle silvery tone that was also curled. She wasn't as ample as her partner, but my God, did she move well. They were like two contrasting elements on the stage, moves perfectly synced yet they looked absolutely nothing alike. Kol thought it was funny how Elijah thought that nobody had noticed how comfortable he was in places such as this, and chuckled lowly when he saw his brother very focused on said snowy-haired lady.

_Light of his life, fire of his loins  
__Keep me forever, tell me you own me  
__Light of your life, fire of your loins  
__Tell me you want me, gimme them coins_

The music had changed hugely as well. Kol wasn't sure if would like this song normally, but boy, did he like it now. The men were easily seduced by their visual and auditory senses. Vaguely listening to the lyrics, Kol wondered whether these girls did smell like lilac – and if they didn't, whether they smelled good. Vampire senses had it's downsides when the majority of what he could smell right now included cologne and alcohol, and he was far too focused on the show to search out the scent of these two gems.

_And I'm off to the races, cases  
__Of Bacardi chasers  
__Chasin' me all over town  
__'cause he knows I'm wasted, facing  
__time again on Riker's Island and I won't get out  
__Because I'm crazy, baby,  
__I need you to come here and save me  
__I'm your little scarlet, starlet, singing in the garden,  
__Kiss me on my open mouth_

His smirk grew when he saw what _his_ gem was doing. Elijah's eyes widened when he focused on his own lovely lady. Both women swung from the pole, using one hand as leverage before wrapping a single leg at the top and they began a slow descent down the pole. Their eyes locked onto the group of four sexy men, and allowed seductive smiles to grace their lips. The redhead bit her lip, and focused on the sexy one to the right - he looked the most smug of them all. He was trouble, and she liked it – she was always one for trouble, and she enjoyed what she was seeing. It was not often they had such good looking men in the club, although she supposed she didn't come to work often enough to really make a fair judgement.

_Now I'm off to the races, laces,  
__Leather on my waist is tight and I am fallin' down  
__I can see your face is shameless, Cipriani's basement  
__Love you but I'm going down  
__God I'm so crazy, baby, I'm sorry that I'm misbehaving  
__I'm your little harlot, starlet,  
__Queen of Coney Island  
__Raisin' hell all over town  
__Sorry 'bout it_

The other was making her own observations. Three looked like they had stepped out of another century, and a small bell clinked at the back of her mind. She smiled. They were much nicer to look at than expected. The one in the darkest suit and nicely combed back hair was particularly dashing. He looked refined, she thought, even with the dim lighting. She looked into his eyes, and she smiled even more. He enjoyed watching her even more than she liked looking at him, it seems. She liked men in suits. Not the other one, though. Nah. That hair was pretty unforgivable.

_My old man is a thief, and,  
__I'm gonna stay and pray with him 'til the end  
__'Cause I trust in the decision of the Lord to watch over us  
__Take him when he may, if he may  
__I'm not afraid to say that I'd die without him  
__Who else is gonna put up with me this way?  
__I need you, I breathe you, I'll never leave you  
__They would rue the day I was alone without you  
__You're lyin' with your gold chain on, cigar hangin' from your lips  
__I said, 'Hun, you never looked so beautiful,  
__As you do now, my man.'_

It had been barely two minutes since the girls had come on stage, but it felt like such a long time. Several bills were scattered at their feet, and it was with mild annoyance that they ignored it – their shoes were on a slippery surface as it was, they didn't need other slippery shit beneath their feet. Nevertheless, it was nice pocket change, and they soldiered on. It was nearly time for the big finish, and the girls clasped hands, pulling until they were nose to nose. They never understood men's fascination with two girls being in any way intimate, but that's alright, they supposed – someone just threw a fifty at them.

_And we're off to the races, places,  
__Ready, set the gate is down and now we're goin' in  
__To Las Vegas chaos, Casino Oasis,  
__Honey it is time to spin  
__Boy you're so crazy, baby  
__I love you forever, not maybe  
__You are my one true love  
__You are my one true love_

Klaus took his eyes off the girls and spared a quick glance at his siblings. Finn, his ever so uneducated older brother was staring with his mouth slightly agape – it was with difficulty that he believed women of this day and age were actually _intimate_. Elijah was now openly smirking at the sight, downing his bourbon when their bodies contorted together and Kol had leaned forward so that his elbows were on his knees. His face held no expression but extreme intensity - his jaw was clenched, and his eyes were unwavering on the redhead as she glanced at him. Klaus chuckled, enjoying his sibling's reactions. _And they don't think I know them_, he thought. He took another drink of his bourbon with a chuckle. _This was the best place to bring them. _

_You are my one true love._

The lights went off, as several other patrons clapped and stood cheering for the girls. It was shows like those that made the insanely expensive membership price tag worth every penny.

It was dark, but the brothers could still see. The girls entwined hands, and shared a look before sweeping up the bills and walking backstage.

'Enjoy that then, lads?' Klaus was very amused. 'Worth the drive after all?' It had only been about thirty minutes past the Mystic Falls sign, but with two brothers so unaccustomed to modern day travel.. it felt like a very long drive indeed. Klaus shuddered at the memory.

'I cannot believe that this is what society has evolved to. They would have been killed in our time, Niklaus,' Finn sniped, although his eyes didn't leave the exit the girls had gone through.

'Nevertheless, brother, you enjoyed yourself. Look at you. You're gonna catch flies, mate,' Klaus paused, 'Best not tell Sage, eh?'

Finn looked murderous, whilst Elijah chuckled and Kol snapped out of his trance.

'We need to find these girls.' Kol was quiet whilst his brothers looked at him, eyebrows raised. 'I want to see if they taste as good as they look.'

Klaus laughed, whilst Elijah and Finn glared. 'Now, if you eat them, then who will perform for you again? You have no logic at all, mate.'

'I would rather you didn't eat me, but thanks for the compliment.'

The men turned around with slight shock, not having heard the girls approach. They were smirking, and had dressed in something more decent – although less appropriate for the club. Their eyes were firmly glued to the brothers, each making their own observations. They were right, it seemed. It appears that the Mikaelson brothers had finally reunited - and they were lucky to witness what was most likely their first outing.

'I'm glad you enjoyed the show, boys,' the redhead laughed, and her partner smiled. 'I suppose I'll be seeing you soon, no?'

Both girls turned and walked away, hips swaying as they disappeared out of the door before the boys had even comprehended what had just happened. It took just a few moments, but Kol (as was to be expected) just had to voice his opinion.

'What the fuck was that?'

* * *

**So this has been swirling in my brain for a little while, but what better time to write than at 2AM? :D This takes place on the night the siblings are undaggered – probably a few hours onwards, after Esther has made her grand appearance.**

**I'm no pole dancer, so it was very hard to write description for it – nevertheless, I thought that this song would be pretty good for a seductive dance. I don't know why, maybe it's just the tone of her voice & the content of the song itself. If anyone has read Lolita, it's got a pretty big sexual undertone. I tried to keep the boys in character as much as possible, so I hope that there's subtle differences in things like speech and mannerisms. Let me know if it's too OOC, though. C:**

**Now this hasn't been beta'd, or checked over at all really. I'm trying a new style of writing, so please, feel free to give me any feedback. This will be based mostly on Kol and Elijah, and I suppose it's going to fit loosely around the Vampire Diaries storyline. I've still not filled out the plot completely yet – please, PM me or review if you have any ideas or just general feedback! I would love to incorporate some if I can. It would be lovely to have some help (& motivation!) to finish a story.**

**I'll only say this once – I do not own the Vampire Diaries or anything you have seen before. All I have are my two main characters and my ideas – plus any future possible OC's I create. I'm just taking Julie Plec's brainchild and playing around with it slightly. The song I used in this chapter is 'Off to the Races' by Lana Del Rey, which I do not own either. Nor do I own any songs I will potentially use in the future. C:**

**Oh, & the rating is subject to change. n.n**

**Thank you for taking the time to read this, though! :D**

**- Em**

**/edit:**

** your_match_anas_dancing_outfit/set?id=122765777**  
**Ana's dancing outfit **

** your_match_cass_dancing_outfit/set?id=122982934**  
**Cass' dancing outfit**


	2. Chapter 2

"So, the Originals, huh?" Cassandra snickered. "We've not been back three days, yet things have already gotten interesting."

They were unpacking – Cassandra, the elder twin was sat on the floor wearing the comfiest clothes she could find, peering into the box before her. It was funny how, even after the clear out from the other house, most of the things they owned were utter crap.

"Do you think it's a good idea being here? I thought we were supposed to keep a low profile," Anastasia, being as short as she was, was attempting to put away bowls in a cupboard that seemed to have been designed purely for giants. With a grunt of frustration, she held the stack of bowls in the crook of her arm – displaying incredible agility, mind you – and stuck them in the cupboard next to the sink instead. "Why are people so bloody tall nowadays?"

"Oh, Ana - we knew it would be interesting if we moved here. Even the name gives it away. I think we're drawn here for a reason – surely the Originals appearing here all together is a big hint of a lot of shit going down soon," Cassandra paused, "If that isn't, then I have no idea what is. And we're midgets, we've had a long time to come to terms with that babe,"

"Oh, shut ya gob, Cass. We should have looked at the house more carefully. Who knew that it was designed for unnaturally tall people?"

"We didn't even look at the house. You just bought it."

"And did I not do a good job? Other than this fucking cupboard,"

It was a nice little house. A two storey detached home with three bedrooms, it was quite a luxury compared to their English home – a kitchen with state of the art cooking equipment and an island, two ensuite bathrooms and another bathroom downstairs, walk-in wardrobes in both bedrooms; there was a big living space decked out in overstuffed sofas with a big television and fireplace, a decent garden and each bedroom had a comfortable little nook that was perfect for a den of cushions.

"Most houses in America are nicer than what we lived in, the English don't seem to value space as much as the Americans," Cass laughed, shaking her head at her sister. "You need to stop contradicting yourself,"

"Like I said, shut your mouth and keep unpacking. I wanna find something interesting to do around this craphole,"

* * *

There was no business in Mystic Falls whose name didn't begin with the word 'Mystic'. Like the Mystic Grill, for example.

"Apparently I wasn't exaggerating when I called this place a craphole," Ana looked around, her silvery hair pulled up in a bun and one of her more comfortable outfits on her body. Cass was stood to her right, looking similar – hair up, leggings on, and a big, nice, fluffy jumper. She had her phone in one hand, and a cigarette in the other looking far more bored than her apparently curious twin.

"You should've noticed when you looked at the stats of the town. It barely pushes five thousand people. And you expected there to be a shopping centre?" Cass drawled. Her attention was far more focused on her phone and the game she was playing. She brought the cigarette to her mouth, and took a deep drag as Ana continued to look around.

"You can feel the energy here, though. I think someone dies at least once a week around here, and not from natural causes," stated Ana. Her tone was playful.

"All the more fun for us, huh? More to leech," Cass dropped her cigarette to the ground and put her phone back in her bra, before taking her sunglasses off her head and jerking her head in the direction of the Grill. "Are we going in or not?"

"You were supposed to save me twos, you greedy cow,"

"I forgot. I couldn't be arsed. Roll your own."

* * *

So far, they had been sat down for ten minutes and it was interesting observing the people around them. The town was literally small, and most importantly, uninteresting enough for people to notice the new girls straight away and start commenting on how both were already drinking at 2PM. When questioned, they simply stated, "It's five o'clock somewhere, int it?" and garnered more interest at the fact that they were distinctly _British_. Plus, they ordered a chicken Caesar salad. Apparently, this was very shocking seeing as nobody in the Grill liked to order anything but a burger and fries.

Cass looked around her, before her eyes fell on a pretty pair of girls sat in the corner – a brunette and a blonde. One of them, tan with dark eyes and dark hair, looked very familiar. She squinted slightly, before her eyes widened and she poked her sister in the cheek.

"Lookit! Looky, look!" she whispered, darting her eyes in that general direction. Ana shot an irritated look at her sister, before following her direction and her eyes widened slightly as well.

"Well, she's no vampire. So she's the doppelganger?"

"That explains the buzz of vampire activity in this quaint little town. She's with a vampire too, and she's a baby!" Cass paused, "Awh."

"So are we just going to sit on the sidelines?" Ana could feel the curiosity peaking inside of her, whilst the other side of her spun in happiness at the supernatural activity they were surrounded by. It was hungry.

"I think we should let the chips just," Cass paused, looking for the right phrase, "Fall where they may." She downed the rest of her drink and finished her salad before she continued, seeing as Ana had chosen conveniently not to say anything, "We're always hungry. I have a pretty good feeling that we'll end up being dragged into all of this eventually, if we stay too long."

Ana laughed, looking at her sister. She had her tobacco out in front of her, filter in her mouth and paper in her hands, happily rolling herself a cigarette before she answered, "Well, we best get settled in. But I say we earwig first."

Cass perked up. "Oh, yes! Most definitely, I thought you would never come up with that suggestion."

"Since when have you ever listened to me before doing something?"

"Since I decided to be a good sister today."

"So are you gonna give me that jumper back?"

"Fuck no."

"Twat."

"Just concentrate."

Both girls turned their heads, seeing another pretty blonde approaching the girls they were interested in.

"Oh, look, it's the Original sister," quipped Ana.

"This is why I don't do shit like this with you. Shut up!" hissed Cass, before she concentrated on the pair. It was far too easy to do this, and she made a mental note of how careless these girls seem to be in keeping their secrets. Who discusses private shit in a public place? Wait, no, her and Ana just did. Nevermind.

_"It just used to be so much easier," the brunette sighed, before looking up and noticing who was standing in front of her._

_"Careful Caroline, it's all well and good until she stabs you in the back," sniped the Original. Rebekah, her name was. Oh dear, she did not look happy._

_"What're you doing here? I know your mom's rules, no murdering the locals," replied the brunette. She seemed slightly smug at this statement, to which the twins rolled their eyes. She seems annoying._

_"Get over yourself, Elena. It's not all about you." Cass snickered at this. She always had a thing for watching catfights. It probably would've been better if they'd been here longer and she had more of a backstory to this little bitchfest._

_The conversation paused for a moment, as they watched Rebekah approach the bus boy. He's human, they both thought. That's interesting._

_"Oh my God. She's inviting him to ball. Why is she inviting him?" This Caroline didn't look pleased.  
"Probably to get this reaction from us." The brunette sighed._

_Caroline paused. "Ugh. What time is this stupid dance?"_

Having heard enough, the girls focused back on each other.

"A ball?"

"Fabulous."

"Crashing?"

"Probably."

"Cass.."

"Alright, fine."

Both girls stood up, placing a fifty on the table – each had another rolled-up cigarette in their hands, a lighter and had sunglasses on their heads. They looked eccentric, and they drew the attention of a few humans around them. Nevertheless, they sauntered out quietly. Surprisingly enough, they managed to evade the notice of the most interesting people in the restaurant – the doppelganger and the vampires.

"It'd suck to be a vampire," quipped Cass as she stepped outside and actually _felt_ the heat and joy of sunshine on her face.

Ana nodded, before lighting her cigarette and walking towards her shiny new Range Rover, trying to figure out whether she put the keys in one of her pockets or in her bra.

* * *

Stepping out of the car, the girls walked towards their new home. Cass admired the front of the house quietly. It was a nice white colour, with black features – the roof was black, the door was black and the windows were black. It was simple, and pretty and it made her feel classy (which, in fact, Cass and Ana were not). They opened the door and looked down – there was a blank envelope on the mat, and Ana picked it up. Turning it around, they saw it was held shut with a wax seal. Single eyebrow raised, Cass just had to comment – "Oooooh, posh." Ana rolled her eyes and opened it.

_"Please join the Mikaelson Family, this evening at seven o'clock for dancing, cocktails and celebration,_" It was quiet for a moment, before she continued. "If the Mikaelson's are the Originals, then do you think they know who we are?"

"Oh, I doubt it. The whole town is probably invited, and there's a car in the driveway. Plus there's no name on the front. I say we go," and then something clicked in the ever revolving mind of Cass. "Wasn't their father's name Mikael?"

"Mikael Mikaelson," Ana laughed, "How fucking unfortunate."

"That was normal back then though. Mikael-sons. The sons of Mikael,"

"Doesn't make the name any less stupid. Do we have dresses anywhere?"

"Of course we bloody do. We weren't raised in barns."

"We weren't really raised anywhere, love,"

"Stop being a pedantic shit. You're annoying."

* * *

It hadn't been hard to find dresses. It was moments like this that the distinctive styles of the girls stood out – Cass liked sultry, darker colours like reds and blacks. Ana on the other hand wore lighter colours – silvers and lighter shades of blue (it complimented her hair). Arriving at the ball, they also arrived appropriately late for fashionable lady. As they approached the mansion, they admired the renovations on the property as well as how impressive the ensemble was. The lot was buzzing with people of various ages and origins, which the girls were quite grateful for. They had turned a few heads, as they intented to but they also manage to blend into the crowd to a certain extent which they were happy to do.

"That doppelganger is already here, I see," Ana was speaking in very hushed tones to her sister. They were very much aware of the oversensitive vampire ears in the area, and they weren't quite sure who was who and, more importantly, who was _what_ just yet. Better safe than sorry.

"That blonde isn't here yet though. Caroline?"

But here the phrase, '_Speak of the devil and he shall appear_' never rang more true as, at that moment, Caroline walked through the double doors.

"Oh, very pretty," commented Ana. She looked over, and saw one of her audience members from the previous night – the oh-so-fearsome Niklaus – approach her and both sisters watched with amusement as he was brushed aside like a little puppy. And proceeded to snort (quite loudly, actually) when he stared after her as she walked away. He was acting very true to his canine side, it seems, when it came to this girl.

"Somehow he seems much less.." Cass paused, "_intimidating_, I suppose, when you see how he acts with this girl."

"Even more new faces in Mystic Falls tonight, it seems," The girls turned at the voice to see a man with dark hair and piercing blue eyes. He was very handsome, and they didn't fail to notice so. They could feel their alter egos humming with appreciation at the sight of this very tasty looking vampire. "Who might you two lovely ladies be?"

"Is it not polite to introduce yourself first?" Ana had an amused glint in her eyes as she looked him in the eye. His smirk didn't falter.  
"Apparently so. Damon, Damon Salvatore. But you didn't answer my question. And you appear to be from a very far away land, judging from how you speak," he paused, "you're definitely not from around here."

"I'm Cassandra Fox, and this is my sister, Anastasia Fox," Cassandra's smirk matched his own.

"And would you, by any chance, be related to this family at all?" enquired Damon. Ana chuckled quietly. He was a suspicious one.

"Oh, no. We just got an invitation on our doorstep this morning. Would it not have been rude to decline such a lovely event?" answered Cassandra. Usually it would be her leading the conversations with Ana chiming in on occasion. This seemed to hold true tonight as well.

"I suppose it would be." He was observing them. The girls could tell that this one was a perceptive one, whether he admitted it or not. They simply smiled at him, and proceeded to excuse themselves.

"It seems, however, that this conversation isn't going to go beyond polite chit-chat, so if you'll please excuse us. I think we might try and find something stronger than champagne."

Not a second after they had finished that statement, they heard another voice.

"Well, I must say that you two ladies look absolutely ravishing tonight," the voice was unfamiliar, but they turned around and saw the face of Kol Mikaelson. Damon's features hardened.

"Kol, Kol Mikaelson," He took Cassandra's hand first, kissing the back of it before proceeding to do the same with her sister, "You do look familiar, although I don't recall meeting you. Have we crossed paths before?"

Ana laughed at loud whilst Cass tried to hold back a (very unladylike) snort.

"Oh, we have, Mr Mikaelson," Ana started.

"We came across you and your siblings last night. I'm sure you recall," Cass finished. At his shocked features, both girls grinned before turning and walking away to look for a waiter so they could drink something stronger.

* * *

"Elijah."

"Kol."

Both brothers stared at each other for a moment, before Elijah decided to break the silence. "Did you speak to me for a reason, or was it just to irritate me?"

"Look to your left."

Elijah looked at him for a further few seconds, before following the direction. And he was pleasantly surprised.

"Are those-"

"They are indeed the girls from last night, brother. And I'm curious."

"As to?"

"What they taste like."

* * *

"Did you hear that, Cass?"

She grunted, before taking a bite of the delicious little pastry she held delicately between her thumb and forefinger. It was a lovely juxtaposition, the snort and the ladylike quality of her eating. She opened her mouth to speak, food still sitting all nicely mashed up on her tongue.

"I'd like to see them fucking try."

Ana sighed at her sisters behaviour, scrunching her nose slightly at the food she could see in her sister's mouth.

"Want some?"

* * *

"Uh, if everyone could gather, please."

The girls turned towards the voice, before they picked up their dresses and walked to the staircase. They were mildly annoyed at being interrupted whilst they were quite happily listening in to the oldest brother (he had a hair cut! Much sexier.) speak to the brunette girl. Elena Gilbert, her name was. Hm.

"Welcome. Thank you for joining us," Elijah paused as a slightly older blonde woman walked down the stairs. The girls raised a brow – they could feel the magic buzzing around them as she appeared. The Original Witch.

Elijah continued, "Whenever my mother brings our family together like this, it's tradition for us to commence the evening with a dance. Tonight's pick is a centuries-old waltz. So if all of you could please find yourselves a partner, please join us in the ballroom."

"He looks nice when he smiles," commented Ana. She had heard many stories of the moral brother.

"Kol looks more fun. And he's taller," Cass replied, to which Ana rolled her eyes.

"You just think tall men are sexy."

"That, indeed I do."

They turned to walk to the ballroom, when they noticed Esther walking back up the stairs and Damon blocking Elena's way.

"This is like some kind of soap opera. EastEnders, but supernatural," Cass whispered.

"Is that a good thing?"

"It's fucking great, Ana. Fucking great."

* * *

"Would you two ladies care to dance?"

The girls turned around to see the smiling face of Elijah and the smirking face of Kol.

"Depends on who is acting who to dance," replied Ana, looking back and forth between the two with a slight smile on her face.

"I would quite like a dance with this lovely redhead here. I'm sorry, love, I'm afraid I never caught your name," stated Kol, staring intently at Cass.

"Cassandra Fox, and this is my sister Anastasia. Cass and Ana, respectively. If you're nice to us," smirked Cass. She held her hand up to Kol, who kissed the back of it. Ana did the same with Elijah, who at this point was also staring intently at the woman in front of him.

"I am Elijah. Would you care to join me in this dance, Anastasia?"

"By all means, lead the way, Elijah. And please, call me Ana." And with that, she put her hand in the crook of his elbow and allowed him to escort her to the dancefloor.

"And you, Cass? Care to join me?" Kol had not taken his eyes off the woman in front of him.

"What a lovely way to ask. Escort me."

He was slightly taken aback by her forwardness, but he found a small smile fighting to make an appearance. He did like a strong woman.

So he escorted her.

* * *

They danced, and the height difference was laughable. Kol stood at a towering 6'1 and Elijah stood at a good 5'11 – both sisters were 5'7 at best, even with six inch heels on. How the fuck were they supposed to waltz in Louboutins?

"So what brought you to Mystic Falls?" Kol was looking at the woman in front of him intently. She was evasive, but he liked her voice. It was deep, and it was breathy. Like she had just had sex, but all the time.

"Oh, definitely the invigorating night life and bangin' underground club scene. And you, Kol? Surely a man such as yourself would be more entertained in somewhere a bit more.. alive," replied Cass. She looked him right in the eye as she spoke, which he wasn't used to in a woman. He had been stuck in a box for a hundred years after all.

"Oh, I ended up here one day. Family, you know," he chucked slightly at his little joke. She smiled.

* * *

"So you and your sister, are you twins?"

"Good call, Elijah. You're perceptive," her voice, like her sister's, was husky but gentler. It was obvious that, of the two, Ana was generally quieter.

As it appeared, anyway.

"And you are close?" he enquired further, his curiosity of the twins running high. He had known of them for less than 48 hours – and yet, they piqued his interest like few had in the past.

"Well, if the performance last night didn't give it away.." and they both chuckled at this.

"You don't seem to be the type that would dance-"

"On a pole? No, I suppose not," her smile never left her face, "But it makes good money and it's fun. My arse didn't always look this way,"

She laughed out loud at the look on his face when she cussed.

"I apologise, I swear like a trucker when I'm not in an environment where I have to be ladylike."

The shock on his face just made her laugh harder.

* * *

Elijah, Kol, Rebekah, Elena, Damon and Stefan had all disappeared and the girls were bored. Mystic Falls was _boring_ so where else do you go than outside? They had looked around before finding a nice spot under a tree that was opposite a balcony, patted the grass to see whether it was wet before they took their shoes off and planted their arses down right there. The grass had never felt so comfortable.

"Quick healing or not, wearing Louboutins for more than two and a half hours kills like a _bitch_, Cass groaned, and Ana didn't have the heart to disagree. Because it was true. She looked at her swollen feet before deciding that it was better to hide them under her dress.

"It's funny how much drama unfolds here in a matter of a few hours," commented Cass after a moment of silence. "I mean, by the rate the same people come and go, I wonder how many people have been betrayed and double crossed this night alone,"

"This town is like a microcosm of drama. No one's ever left it and no one has ever really taken notice on what goes on outside," Ana laughed, "No one new ever comes here either, maybe they're all inbred."

Both girls laughed at that. They had spent a good forty-five minutes outside before they even felt the need to stand up and go back inside, but as soon as they decided to, they heard voices coming from the balcony.

So they stayed under the shadows, sat back down and strained their ears.

_"Good evening. Rebekah's friend. We haven't met." They recognised Kol's voice, and knew it was trouble brewing right there. _

_"Matt Donovan," oh, that's the bus boy's voice!_

_"Kol Mikaelson." His voice didn't sound very pleasant then at all. And then they heard it – the gasp of pain and crunching of bone. So they continued to listen._

_"Hey, hey, hey, hey, easy on the hand," it was Damon's voice this time. "The guy's a quarterback."_

_And then both vampires flew over the balcony. Oh, this is an interesting turn of events._

"Hey, Cass. I'll bet a hundred on Damon," whispered Ana, eyes intent on the struggle.

Cass paused for a minute, before replying, "You're on." A baby beat an Original? Psht. Please.

As soon as she finished the sentence, Damon snapped Kol's neck. Fabulous. Ana snickered.  
"Oh, piss off. Knob'ed."

"You owe me a hundred."

"Shut it."

_A handsome guy with bronze-coloured hair ran out of the party towards his brother._

_"Damon!" he paused for a second as he gained his brother's attention, "What, are you crazy?"_

_The Mikaelson family stalked out calmly, as Elena ran past them with her eyes open in horror._

_Nobody took their eyes of the scene._

_Damon turned around, panting, looking at Elena before he replied._

_"Maybe a little," his features hardened. "Far be it for me to cause a problem," and he walked away._

"So do you think he's pissed at Elena?" whispered Ana, as Cass dug around in her clutch for just a few moments.

"No shit," she rolled her eyes before she flung a dollar in her sister's face.

"What the fuck is that?" her voice was back to a normal level now, forgetting about the band of vampires stood not too far away from their cover. Elijah's head turned in their direction, vaguely hearing a voice.

"A hundred," Cass smugly replied.

"I meant a hundred dollars, you fuck," Ana's voice raised slightly. The Mikaelson family and Stefan all turned towards the sound – there was obviously someone there.

"You never specified what. Here's a hundred cents," replied Cass, as she picked up her shoes by the heels and lifted up her skirt. She stuck her tongue out before darting out from the cover of the trees and ran towards the driveway of the house.

"I'll make it a hundred quid if you run, you dick!" shouted Ana in her direction. Cass turned around and laughed, before noticing the shocked faces of vampires staring in their direction. Without stopping, she slowed down ever so slightly and waved, before picking up speed again as Ana started to run towards her sister, before noticing the family's eyes following her – she gave a quick smile and wave to Elijah before her features changed and she ran after her sister.

"_Damon won! You owe me a hundred quid! I know your bank details you ballsack!"_

It was silent for a good few moments, and the shock only wore off when Kol woke up groaning.

"Who were they, Elijah?" questioned Esther. He swallowed and turned around, before shrugging at his mother.

What a pathetic response.

* * *

They had run around town for a good few hours – their stamina was pretty good, especially when they ran at human speed. At this point, they were walking past the Grill on the way home. Neither one could be bothered to call a taxi – partly because they weren't sure if Mystic Falls even had taxis. The bottom of their dresses were dirty and they had their heels and clutches in their hand, but no one paid any notice. It was too late at night for too many people to be out.

As stopped by the Grill to roll a cigarette, they noticed a blonde in a green dress with a dark haired man leaving, looking very.. erm. _Comfortable_, with each other. The twins looked at each other and smirked as they lit their smokes, contemplating on what they had just seen.

Oh, such fun.

* * *

**Hey guys. :D**

**So thank you very much for the follows/favourites/review! I felt much better about my idea after seeing at least a small amount of interest.**

**I'm sorry that it's not particularly interesting yet, it's just that the girls haven't gotten involved in anything as of right now. The italic paragraphs are _in_ italics because it's them using their own abilities to eavesdrop on other people's conversations.**

**So, about the girls themselves – Cassandra has bright red hair that ombre's into a lighter blonde and green eyes. She's about 5'2, curvy, and I imagined her being played by Evan Rachel Wood (like in True Blood, I like that kind of sex appeal. Only her face though, really) and Anastasia being played by Felice Fawn (same thing as Cass – using her face for the purpose of my story, heh), but with silvery white hair and bright blue eyes. She's got a smaller frame than her twin. The hair of both girls reaches to their lower back in natural, big waves. Their voices would be quite deep, slightly husky/breathy – think Scarlett Johansson. They're just a mixmatch of people in my head. They both dye their hair, but their hair is naturally a dark chocolate brown. Their accents are British – I'm aiming for a Derbyshire accent. Think Jack O'Connell (youtube him), but not quite as thick. I'm trying to distinguish American from British, so if I use the wrong slang or anything, let me know.**

**Their powers/abilities/species will be revealed – all in due time.**

**Please feel free to contact me if you have any questions. :3**

**Oh and Ana is pronounced as _'Ah-na'_, like in Frozen. I just like how it sounds that way better, and it sounds older. Cass and Ana are _old_.**

**- Em**

**Cass' outfit at home & at the Grill:  
****polyvore your_match_cass_home_grill/set?id=122985494  
****Cass' outfit to the ball:  
****polyvore your_match_cass_mikaelson_ball/set?id=122984029  
****Ana's outfit at home & at the Grill:  
****polyvore your_match_anas_home_grill/set?id=122985790  
****Ana's outfit to the ball:  
****polyvore your_match_ana_mikaelson_ball/set?id=122984798**

**Glossary:**

**'shut your gob' – shut up, shut your mouth  
****'save me twos' – save me half of your cigarette  
****'I can't be arsed' – I can't be bothered  
****'roll your own' – the girls smoke rolling tobacco, which is very common in England and is much cheaper  
****'int it/init' – isn't it  
****'earwig' – eavesdrop, listen in  
****'twat' – a british insult  
****'EastEnders' – a _very_ dramatic British Soap Opera  
****'bangin'' – great, awesome (used sarcastically here)  
****'inbred' – I put this here to explain myself. A little joke of my town is that everyone is related and they know each other in some way, as many haven't even strayed out of the vicinity for years and years. I thought that Mystic Falls seemed to have a similar dynamic, as they're all Fells and Gilberts and Lockwoods and Forbes, etc.  
****'Piss off, knob'ed' – Go away, british insult. The last word is 'head' abbreviated – this fits in with their accents, and is how people from Derbyshire would pronounce the word.  
****'Oh, such fun.' – Anyone who has watched the British comedy Miranda will understand this.**


End file.
